


A Ribbon Bound to Time

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sleepovers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a sleepover, Homura discovers a more playful side to Madoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ribbon Bound to Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



Homura's house was large and lonely, and few others lived in her neighborhood. It was as if it existed outside of time, the only constant in her journey. She had only abandoned a handful of timelines so far, and already she felt too lost, so she hoped this timeline would be the end to her journey. She had finally managed to confess to Madoka, and she did not want to lose that love.

(In another timeline, perhaps dozens later, she would wonder how she could ever have been so naïve, but she would still refuse to give into despair.)

"Um, it's little empty, but feel free to make yourself comfortable," Homura said as she guided Madoka into her house. She chewed her lip; she had never invited anyone to her house before, as it was always so strange compared to Madoka's or Mami's, but for Madoka, the one she loved most, she would be brave.

"Homura-chan, your house is so cool!" Madoka exclaimed as she dashed forward. "But do you really live here all alone?"

"Well, um, it's near the school, and all my relatives live so far away." Homura fidgeted, turning her face away. "And I haven't been lonely, not since I met you and Tomoe-san…"

Madoka clasped Homura's hands between hers, and Homura caught a glimpse of a silver ring. "I'm really glad you invited me tonight," Madoka said with a wide smile. "And, you know, sometimes it's nice to be alone together every once in a while."

Homura could only blush in response, which she tried to hide by pulling her hands from Madoka's and adjusting her glasses. She and Madoka were something of a couple now, holding hands and sharing kisses, and that was more than she ever could've dreamed of.

She would protect Madoka. This time she would not fail, she told herself.

Eventually Homura and Madoka made their way to Homura's bedroom and got dressed in their pajamas. They sat upon the floor with a tray full of sweets and two cups of hot cocoa between them. It was like all the sleepovers Homura had read about in books, so was there anything else she had to do? She couldn't be sure.

Madoka picked up her cup of hot cocoa. "Have you ever had a sleepover, Homura-chan?"

Homura shook her head and tried to smile. "N-No, not really. This is my first one, I think."

"Really?" Madoka giggled. "Then I'll have to make sure it's extra-special!"

Homura's cheeks grew even warmer, and she feared Madoka could hear her racing heart. "U-Um, what about you? Have you had sleepovers with Miki-san and Shizuki-san?"

"Sometimes, but Hitomi-chan's been really busy with her lessons lately, so usually it's just me and Sayaka-chan. And now I'm with you!" Madoka picked up a small piece of candy and unwrapped it. "Now say 'ah'."

"H-Huh?"

Madoka simply smiled. "It's strawberry-flavored, and I know how much you like it, so I'm giving it to you."

"O-Oh, o-okay." Homura opened her mouth, and Madoka gently placed the candy drop on Homura's tongue, her fingers just barely brushing against Homura's lips, and a taste of strawberry filled her mouth. "T-Thank you, Kaname-san."

"You can call me by my given name, you know." Madoka let out a faint laugh. "Now it's your turn!"

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course! Give me whatever flavor you want!"

Homura nodded, and with a shaking hand picked up a piece of candy in pink wrapping. She somehow managed to unwrap it, and Madoka already had her mouth open. Homura gulped; Madoka's lips really were so very pink and bright. She inhaled a deep breath to calm herself, and once she had placed the candy on Madoka's tongue, a sense of relief came over her.

However, that sense of relief was quickly replaced by surprise when Madoka suddenly embraced her, knocking her to the floor. "Homura-chan, you're so cute!" Madoka giggled.

Homura could not bring herself to speak, and her arms, as if moving of their own accord, came around Madoka's back, and Homura held her tightly, lest Madoka vanish and Homura lost the warmth that enveloped her. Had Madoka always been so pleasantly warm?

Finally Madoka released Homura and touched one of Homura's braids. "Your braids are really cute, but I bet you'd look so cool with your hair down."

Homura's heart skipped beat. "C-Cool?"

"Yeah, like your name!" Madoka grinned. "Want to try?"

"Well, okay, as long as it's with you."

Slowly Madoka began to unravel Homura's braids, and her fingers were careful and gentle. Her touch was warm and soft, and Homura's body grew even warmer. She could freeze time to savor the moment, but in frozen time everything was cold and sterile, and she would only lose Madoka's warmth.

When Madoka was finished, she pulled her hands back, her fingertips brushing against a few strands of hair. "Your hair is so beautiful," she said.

"But what if it gets in the way when we're fighting?" Homura laid her hand over Madoka's. "I don't want to accidentally hurt you or Tomoe-san."

Madoka was still a moment, and she took one of the red ribbons from her hair. Homura's eyes went wide, but before she could react, Madoka was already tying the ribbon above her bangs like a headband, and her fingers were still warm and gentle. "There, all done!" she said once she was finished. "It looks great on you!"

Homura squirmed, and still her body felt as if it was on fire. "B-But this ribbon is from your mother! I can't take it from you!"

"She'll be fine with you wearing it for tonight." Madoka touched Homura's face, caressing her cheek. "Besides, she told me it's good for attracting the one you love."

"Kaname-san…"

Madoka's smile grew softer. "Call me Madoka," she murmured, and she leaned forward to press her lips against Homura's.

For a while they held the kiss, and Homura wanted to savor the taste. They had only shared a handful of kisses, and each time she wanted to freeze the moment, to savor it forever. However, she could not freeze time indefinitely, and even if she could, she could not trap Madoka in a single moment of eternity. She wanted to see a new future with Madoka by her side.

Soon Madoka broke the kiss, and she was blushing as well. "You really are beautiful, Homura-chan," she whispered. 

Homura touched the ribbon in her hair, and then she got to her feet and walked over to the window. She could barely see her reflection because of all the bright lights of the city outside, but she could still make out Madoka's familiar ribbon. "When Walpurgisnacht comes, we won't be able to relax like this," she said finally.

Madoka came up next to Homura and touched her shoulder. "I know, but we're the only ones who can protect this city."

Homura clenched her hands over her racing heart. She had failed enough times already, but she was stronger now. Her love for Madoka was stronger now, and she didn't want to lose this life. This time she would win against Walpurgisnacht, and she and Madoka would finally be happy together.

She would finally break free of this never-ending labyrinth, and Madoka would be _alive_ …!

"Homura-chan?" Madoka's voice was full of worry as she gripped Homura's hands. "You're crying."

Homura threw her arms around Madoka to pull her close. "I'll protect you, no matter what!" she cried. "I'll always protect you… We'll smile together, laugh together, live together… As long as you're alive, I'll be happy! I love you so much, and I'll save you, I promise!"

"Homura-chan…" was all Madoka said in response, and as her wrapped her arms around Homura, she gently threaded her warm fingers through Homura's hair, as if to comfort her.

Homura didn't need to stop time to enjoy these moments with Madoka. Once they defeated Walpurgisnacht, the future would be theirs alone, and Homura would never again have to fear losing Madoka. As long as she could love Madoka, she was strong enough to create her own future.

Yet she still wished this night, this brief moment of love, would never end.


End file.
